


Kingdom of the Azure: A Spark of Hope

by Oathkeeper626



Category: BlazBlue, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blazblue Cast, F/M, Game: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Gen, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Mentioned Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Ragna will eventually be a big brother figure to Sora, Sora Has Issues (Kingdom Hearts), Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Sorry for short chapters will work on that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30104475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oathkeeper626/pseuds/Oathkeeper626
Summary: As a consequence of abusing the Power of Waking, Sora is sent into a completely different realm from his own.He had saved everyone that needed him, and was being punished for it.In this new world, where everything and everyone is so different from his, perhaps Sora will be the spark of hope it needs.
Relationships: Makoto Nanaya/Sora, Ragna the Bloodedge & Sora, Sora & Everybody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Kingdom of the Azure: A Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic
> 
> Im more of a kh fan than bb
> 
> I never played Blazblue but I always found its lore and cast interesting. Knowledge is limited, only know it from the wiki and youtube
> 
> Expect quite a bit of grammar errors and maybe some ooc
> 
> Criticism welcome, ideas welcomed too
> 
> I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Blazblue, that goes to Disney/Square Enix and Arc System Works

"I told you. There's a high price to pay for all of this."

"What do you think the power of waking is? It's for traversing hearts to reach worlds. Not for traversing worlds to reach hearts. There's a high price to pay for wielding such power foolishly."

...

...

He was right. I thought everything would be fine.

After saving everyone with the Power of Waking, I thought we would all win this and I'd get to live the rest of my life peacefully with my friends.

...

Then it happened.

Xehanort captured Kairi and struck her down right in front of me in order to motivate me into attacking him, so he could complete the X-Blade.

After that, me and two of my closest friends, Donald and Goofy followed Xehanort in order to defeat him once and for all.

We succeeded, and Xehanort and the Organization were no more.

There was still someone missing, Kairi. Kairi had been the closet thing I had to a sister. At one point I thought my feelings for her went beyond friendship, but I realized I just liked her as a close friend.

After we went back into the Keyblade Graveyard, I knew what I had to do. King Mickey tried to stop me from doing it by telling me I may never come back home. However, my other childhood friend, my best friend, my brother in all but blood, Riku, talked him down to stop trying to stop me.

I used the Power of Waking one last time to bring her back, and succeeded.

At the cost of my own life.

So then after that I had been trapped in here, the Final World. I wondered how long it had been since my "death". It couldn't have been that long, right?

Then, a red portal that looked like the one Xehanort had left behind when he went to Scala ad Caelum had appeared.

Where did this come from? And could this lead me home? Seeing as I had no other options and nothing else to do, I summoned my Keyblade and pointed it at the portal, a bright light flashing from the tip of it, wondering where it would take me.


End file.
